


The Other Kind of Opposite

by AmyViolet



Series: The Other Kind of Opposite [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Exhibitionism, First Dates, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyViolet/pseuds/AmyViolet
Summary: Jughead makes Archie's dreams come true. Sort of.





	

In his dreams that night Archie relives—over and over—the moment that he fucked things up with Jughead by coming all over him.

Not all the dreams are about that exactly. That is, they're all _about_ that, but some of the dreams don't feature the exact events of the afternoon. There's one, for example, where they're on the football field for some reason and Archie has his dick sticking out of his football pants and he's chasing Jughead around going, "Touch it! Touch it!" and finally Jughead stops running from him and just gives him this piercing stare and says, "Nobody cares about your wiener, _Archibald_." That one Archie wakes up from with the back of his neck damp and clammy.

Mostly, though, the dreams just replay what actually happened: Archie realizing he's humping Jughead's leg with no idea how he started or how he can stop...Archie helpless to prevent himself from coming...and then that heartbreaking look of disgust and betrayal on Jug's face. The same exact dream wakes him up at least a half dozen times. Each time he's not sure if he actually just came, and he has to check.

The last time he has the dream, minutes before his alarm is about to go off, it's slightly different. It skips straight from humping Jughead's leg to seeing Jughead's face; he doesn't come in the dream this time. Instead he wakes up grinding against the mattress and comes in his sleep pants for real.

They don't talk about what happened the next day—or ever—even though Jughead said they would. Archie's mostly relieved, actually. If Jughead were avoiding him he wouldn't be relieved, but Jughead more or less acts like everything is normal. It's probably the best approach after all.

Archie keeps having the dreams, though. Not as often as that first night, but still at least once more nights than not.

That's not what freaks him out, though. You can't help what you dream about, after all. What does kind of freak him out is that he starts seeing Jughead's appalled, grossed-out face when he's jerking off. Again, it's not totally a time you can decide what to think about, but the thing is that it...kind of helps. And if he happens to imagine Jughead saying something to him, something like, "God, you fucking pervert," then he comes pretty much immediately.

In his waking life, Archie finally takes Jughead on a real date. Well, Jughead has to drive because he has his license and Archie doesn't, but Archie's done all the planning and stuff. 

They go to a restaurant in Greendale called the Hillside that's, like, a _lot_ fancier than where they usually hang out. This place in Greendale Archie actually had to make reservations for. Well, he didn't _have_ to, as it turns out—the place is maybe half full when they get there—but just the fact that they even accept reservations makes it a big step up from Pop's. That, plus cloth napkins! Archie puts his in his lap as soon as they're seated, secretly kind of proud of himself for remembering to. Jughead does the same as he looks around. "So this is the Hillside, huh? Wonder why they call it that. It's not on the side of a hill. Not even a gentle slope."

"You hate it."

"Nah, I'll only hate it if they don't serve burgers. Uh...they do serve burgers here, right?"

"Of course! Like I'd take you on a date somewhere that didn't have burgers on the menu!"

"So you think I'm afraid to try new things?" Jughead challenges him playfully.

"If you're so adventurous, I dare you to order the..." Archie opens the menu and scans it quickly. "...eggplant parmesan."

"Ew, eggplant. Gross!" Jughead fake-gags. He doesn't end up ordering the eggplant, of course, but he does order bypass the burgers and order the chicken parmesan.

The thing about Jughead is he really, really loves burgers. So him ordering something different—especially when burgers are available—is kind of a big deal. "I can't believe you made me order something that doesn't come in a bun!" he announces when it arrives.

"I didn't make you order it!" Archie objects, but he knows Jughead knows that. "But just think of it as a sandwich on noodles instead of bread."

And then when they're looking at the dessert menu, Jughead remarks, "That sauce probably gave me more vegetables than I usually eat in a week."

"Tomatoes are a fruit," Archie points out.

"So is eggplant," Jughead counters. "And anyway, close enough. Point is, don't even think about suggesting the carrot cake for dessert." He orders a hot fudge sundae.

Even on the drive home, Jughead brings up the chicken parmesan again. "It was pretty good," he says, "I'll admit it. But don't think I'm going to make it a regular thing."

"Why not?"

"I feel too bad for the chicken."

"Wait, so you're going to become a vegetarian!?"

"Hell no! Then I'd have to vegetables every day.

"Then why do you feel bad for chickens but not for cows?

"Think about it, Arch. One cow can make hundreds and hundreds of hamburgers, I bet. How many of those cutlet things do you think you can get from one chicken? Six, maybe? The chicken's sacrifice isn't worth it, especially for something not nearly as delicious as a hamburger." They're back at Archie's now, and Jughead parks Archie's dad's truck in front. "Not that I'm complaining about the meal; it was great. Anyway, I guess this is where I say thanks for a lovely evening and let you give me a peck on the cheek."

"No, but you're coming in, right?"

"Mmm..." Jughead pretends he has to think about it.

"Come on! I got you something!"

"For real?"

"Yeah, and it's not even flowers!" Archie opens the glove compartment and pulls out a package wrapped in shiny, black paper, with a slightly crushed pink bow on top. 

Taking the package, Jughead observes, "I strongly approve of this wrapping paper."

"I thought you might. It was harder to find than you might think."

"Should I ask about the bubblegum pink bow?"

"Yeah, it looks like it didn't quite fit in the glove compartment. Sorry!"

"I mean should I ask why it's bubblegum pink."

"Oh! Well, like, I wanted black, but none of the stores I looked at had black bows for some reason. So I decided to go with the exact opposite."

Jughead, looking confused, says, "Uh, I'm pretty sure the exact opposite of black is white."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess, in one sense. But I mean, like, the other kind of opposite."

"Oh, of course. The other kind of opposite." Jughead gives him an amused but fond look. "So can I open it?"

"Yeah, open it!" Jughead makes a show of trying to gently remove the tape without ripping the paper, until Archie prods him, "C'mon, open it, open it!"

Jughead gives in and tears the paper violently. "It's...oh my god, Archie, it's a DVD of Jimi Hendrix at the Monterey Pop Festival!"

"I know!" Archie feels himself smiling as broadly as Jughead is. He was pretty sure Jughead would like it. Jug went off on Fletcher Foley the other day for claiming that John Mayer was the best guitarist ever, and he followed that up with an epic rave about Hendrix, who he insisted was the _actual_ best guitarist ever. Still, Archie's relieved to see the gift is a hit.

"This is so...! Can we go inside and watch it right now?"

They can and they do. Archie's dad is home, so Archie has to decide whether to suggest his bedroom, where they can have privacy, or the living room, where they can watch on a decent screen. He decides on the living room. Jughead's so excited about the DVD, he should get to really enjoy it. And besides...Archie doesn't want to fuck things up again. It's not like they haven't kissed at all since the "incident;" Archie's just being really careful not to let things go too far again.

Archie's dad is busy in the kitchen trying to fix the garbage disposal or something, so they're able to sit close and hold hands. Jughead even rests his head on Archie's shoulder for a little while during the talking part of the DVD. Archie really wants to take his beanie off him and thread his fingers through his hair, but he doesn't, and, anyway, when the talking part is over and the music part starts, Jughead leans forward to watch with rapt attention. Archie feels like he should probably be more into the performance than he is, given that he's the one who actually plays the guitar. But Hendrix is...he's good and everything, Archie's certainly not going to dispute that (especially to Jughead's face!), but he's not Archie's style, really, and anyway, Archie is more interested in Jughead. So it's when Jughead winces slightly and slouches away from the TV a little that Archie is first clued in that something's wrong. He looks at the screen, and Jimi is...well, he's basically fucking his guitar.

Archie lunges for the remote and turns off the TV. 

Jughead sits up straight. "What...?"

"I'm so, so sorry, Jug! I had no idea! There should be a warning or something, I never would have bought you this if I'd known!"

Jughead takes Archie's hand. "Arch, it's not a big—"

"Don't say that, Jug, it _is_ a big deal."

"What's a big deal?"

They both turn and see Archie's dad entering the living room.

Pulling his hand away from Jughead's, Archie says, "Uh...nothing, Dad. Jughead's right, it's really not a big deal."

"What's not?"

Archie looks to Jughead for help. Jughead says, "This kid at school claimed that John Mayer was a better guitar player than Jimi Hendrix. I'm trying to convince Archie that he should calm down and that everyone's entitled to their opinion." Under his breath he adds, "Ludicrous and ill-informed though it may be."

"Well, sure, Jughead," Archie's dad says. "Everyone is entitled to their opinion. But in this case I have to agree with Archie: that opinion is flat-out wrong."

"Obviously!" Jughead agrees with a sweeping arm gesture. Then he reigns his enthusiasm in enough to add, "I mean, I guess I see your point. Yours and Archie's."

"Okay. So what are you guys up to tonight?"

"We were actually just going to get started on some homework," Jughead says, and he jumps up off the couch and runs up the stairs without another word.

"On a Friday?" Archie's dad asks after Jughead is gone.

"I mean...we have kind of a lot," Archie says with a shrug before he, too, bounds up the stairs. Once in his room, he closes the door and says, "I really am sorry. I'm taking that DVD back, and I'll get you something that's not so..." He struggles to find a word to describe it.

"Not so...what?" Jughead asks, as if he didn't know what Archie was getting at.

"You know. So upsetting."

Jughead laughs. "I'm not traumatized, Archie. You don't have to protect me from the knowledge that sex exists."

"It's okay if you're traumatized, Jug! And I _want_ to protect you from stuff that's...that's..."

"Upsetting?"

"Traumatizing!"

Jughead closes his eyes and rubs his forehead. "This is my fault," he says after a minute.

"No! It's not your fault that you're...you know." Archie leans back against the door.

"Asexual. I think it's time to stop holding out hope that I might not be after all." Jughead picks up Archie's pillow, turns it over, and sets it down next to himself on the bed. "But that's not even what I mean. I mean it's my fault that we never talked about what happened, and now you seem to think it fucked me up severely."

"No, but I get why you can't talk about it. I never should have put you in that position." Archie wonders if what he just said might sound vaguely sexual, like if it might bring sex positions to mind. "I mean I shouldn't have..."

"I overreacted. You don't have to take the blame for everything. It made me uncomfortable, yeah, but not _traumatized_. And then I was too embarrassed to bring it up again, but if I'd realized that all this time you were thinking I was scarred for life, then I would have sucked it up and said something."

"So..." Archie tries to think of something to say that won't call attention to the fact that Jughead just mentioned sucking and what that brings to mind.

"So I'm not scarred. Or traumatized. I know that sex exists and that it interests most people. I know that it interests _you,_ and that it must really suck to have to pretend like it doesn't."

There he goes again! "So like...if I mentioned that I noticed you just used the word _suck_ twice..."

"And it makes you think about me sucking your dick?"

Archie actually gasps and covers his mouth with his hand. "Oh my god!" he mutters between his fingers. He doesn't know what response he was expecting, but definitely not one that explicit.

"Oh, look at you, acting all scandalized! You can just _say_ it's what it makes you think about."

Archie doesn't think that's such a good idea, though. Talking about it just makes him actually _want_ it. "I'd never ask you to for real," he says. "And I mean, I try not to imagine it or anything, but sometimes I sort of can't help it. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. And sit down." He looks at Archie irritably. Or at least, there's irritation there at first, but it drops away quickly. "Sit next to me. Please."

Archie sits. Jughead scoots closer to him, close enough that their arms are touching from elbow to shoulder. It makes Archie want to push Jughead onto his back and climb on top of him, but instead he holds perfectly still. Jughead's mostly still too; Archie's pretty sure it's not because he's afraid of what he'll do otherwise.

Jughead is the first to speak again. "The truth is, I really liked it."

"Um." Archie racks his brain trying to remember if they were talking about anything other than the "incident," anything else at all that Jughead could possibly be referring to. Pretty sure they weren't, he says, "You sure looked looked like the opposite of someone who really likes something."

"I mean before you...right up until you, you know, ejaculated...I really liked it. The spooning, or whatever."

"Oh! That. Yeah, I did too. I mean...obviously. Obviously I liked it too much."

"I just think that..." Jughead trails off and studies Archie's knee for a second before deliberately placing his hand there. "I just think that if we both liked it, we shouldn't let the way it ended keep us from doing it again."

"So..." Archie puts his hand over Jughead's. "But, like...aren't you afraid it could end the same way again?"

"I've kind of been thinking about that. And I think that maybe if it didn't surprise me—and if it didn't get on me—I'd probably handle it much better."

"Okay..." Yeah, Jughead's probably right. It doesn't have to happen again. He just needs to pay better attention to when he needs to stop, and then run to the bathroom or something. The trick will be to avoid too much dick-to-Jughead contact...or any at all, probably. "Maybe if I'm always the little spoon..."

"So...right now?" Jughead asks. He's already unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah. Now is good." Archie can't do anything but stare as Jughead pulls off first his flannel and then the t-shirt under it. He really didn't think Jughead would ever want to get half-naked with him again, and even though it's just the upper half, it's pretty fucking exciting. Like, _exciting_. Like, Archie already knows he's probably going to have to run to the bathroom pretty soon even if he is only the little spoon. Because he'll have Jughead's chest pressed against his back and Jughead's dick pressed against his ass, and even if Jughead's dick isn't hard it's going to make him think about what it would feel like if...

"...Archie? Archie!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Arch. I'm nothing to stare at."

"Oh. I, uh, beg to differ," Archie says, but he makes himself look away from Jughead's chest and into his eyes instead.

Jughead hesitates for a second, half-smirking as he considers his response, before he says, "I bet you'd like it if I made you beg."

The words hit Archie with an almost physical force. He would actually really like that...if Jughead wanted him to. But Jughead doesn't. Right? But then why would he say it? "Jug..."

No trace of a smirk left, Jughead says, "Sorry. I don't know why I said that."

Right. Of course. "It's okay." Archie tries to forget about the whole begging idea as he peels off his t-shirt.

Soon Jughead's hand is pressing on his chest. Archie finds himself on his back with Jughead partially on top of him, and he gets half-hard pretty much right away. Then Jughead kisses him. Jughead doesn't kiss urgently, like how Archie feels, or even especially forcefully, like Archie would if it were up to him. But there's something about Jughead's unrushed kissing, the way he's taking his time with Archie's mouth inside and out—not to mention Jughead's weight pressing down on him, Jughead's cool, smooth chest pressed against Archie's increasingly sweaty one—that slowly but surely works Archie up from half to fully hard. If it were more than their chests touching, this would probably be over. But it's all good, and he's still in control...until Jughead lets a hand wander, down along Archie's side and dangerously close to his waistband. Archie turns his head enough to free his mouth and says, "I think we need to stop."

Jughead retracts his hand immediately. "Like stop all the way? Or...?"

Archie remembers the bathroom plan. Jughead will totally know what he's doing in there, but he did say earlier that he wouldn't mind. "I mean...maybe just a break so I can go, uh, take care of things, and then we can start again. If that's okay."

"Go take care of things where?"

"The bathroom," Archie says. It was Jughead's plan; how can he not remember? Oh, unless he doesn't get what Archie's trying to say in general. "By _take care of things_ I meant..."

"No, I know what you meant. But why in the bathroom? I told you that as long as it doesn't get on me I don't mind."

"Um." Archie feels a twisting of hope in his gut, because how amazing would it be to masturbate right in front of Jughead!? But no, Jughead can't possibly mean what it sounds like he means. Archie tries to untwist his gut. How can he even want something like that, knowing how gross it would be for Jug? God, he really _is_ a total pervert.

"Oh god! I can't believe I just suggested that you do that in front of me! It didn't even occur to me that you wouldn't want to, I don't know why! _Of course_ it would be too uncomfortable for you, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry, Jughead! Wait...Did you say uncomfortable for _me_? I'm thinking about it being uncomfortable for _you_."

"I guess it probably will be, a little. But I think I'm more curious than squicked out. If you want to do it here, I want you to. If not, then I don't."

Just the thought of Jughead watching him jerk off—just the thought of Jughead looking at his dick even—makes Archie gasp audibly. Already unbuckling his belt, he asks, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Jughead says. Chuckling a little, he says, "So you are an exhibitionist after all."

It's true, Archie guesses, and he's sorry but not nearly sorry enough to reconsider. Jughead said he wants him to do it, he reminds himself. He gets his jeans and boxers pushed down to mid-thigh in no time, but he does pause to look at Jughead before he touches himself, just to make sure he really is okay.

Jughead doesn't seem to be freaking out. He's sitting up now, and he's scooted away just enough that he's not touching Archie anywhere, but he's looking him in the eye. He nods once, and then his gaze slowly pans along Archie's outstretched body, stopping when it reaches his dick. Jughead's expression doesn't betray any particular reaction, and Archie is dying to ask what he thinks. But at the same time he's afraid of the answer, so he doesn't.

Somehow, though, having Jughead look at his dick is completely thrilling. For Archie. Even though it clearly isn't for Jughead. Archie feels himself twitch with a fresh rush of blood and wonders if Jughead notices.

After a while Jughead says, "If this was a bad idea I can go out in the hall for a minute."

"No! I just..." But Archie doesn't know how to say _I like you looking at it so much that I didn't want to rush,_ at least not without sounding like a total weirdo. "Please don't go."

"Okay." Jughead touches him tentatively, and it's just fingertips on his shoulder, but it's surprisingly intense. Archie reaches for himself, and with Jughead touching him and him touching his dick, it's _almost_ like Jughead is touching his dick. "Oh god," he mutters, involuntarily tightening his grip. Jughead starts to stroke his shoulder, and it feels amazing, way better than he ever could have guessed having his _shoulder_ stroked could feel.

"You're copying me," Jughead says softly, and Archie realizes he's right: at some point he's started stroking his cock in time with the movements of Jughead's fingers. He's even relaxed his grip a little, and it sort of resembles Jughead's light touch. Not totally, though. Jughead's touch is _really_ light, and Archie doesn't actually have that much restraint.

Before Archie can respond to Jughead's comment—before he's even sure if he should apologize or maybe just agree—Jughead is applying more pressure to his shoulder. Archie finds himself grabbing himself harder in response. It's not until Jughead's stroking speeds up that Archie realizes he's doing it on purpose.

Jughead is—essentially—jerking him off.

"God," he mutters again, as he starts stroking faster too. As he gets closer he loses the restraint to continue at Jughead's still relatively relaxed pace, and his hand flies up and down his shaft, though he still feels Jughead's fingers more than his own. At the last second he reaches out with his free hand and touches Jughead's knee. "Jug!" he shouts as he starts to come. He squeezes Jughead's knee and manages to catch his eye at the moment he starts to erupt onto his own stomach and chest. Jughead's face looks so red suddenly, and his eyes look so wide. He only looks at Archie's face for a second, and then his eyes go back to his cock, watching the come blast out. Archie's never come for so long before, spurt after spurt after spurt, and he feels like he can keep going for as long as Jughead can stand to watch.

But Jughead doesn't look away, and Archie can't actually continue to orgasm forever.

When it's over, his mind is blissfully blank for a few seconds, and he just closes his eyes and enjoys the floaty, weightless feeling. And then suddenly he realizes he may have just really, really fucked things up with Jughead, and he cautiously opens his eyes again. Jughead still looks flushed, and he's looking at the floor now rather than at Archie. But he hasn't run out of the room, which is a good sign. "That wasn't horrible?" Archie asks hopefully.

"Not horrible," Jughead confirms.

"But weird?"

"Weird, yeah." Jughead meets his eye finally. "But I'm used to weird. I mean, I've been your friend for years, so..."

Archie recognizes this as a joke and manages a weak, "Hey!"

Jughead smiles fondly. "It was fine. Not traumatic. We can do it again sometime if you want."

"I definitely want."

"Okay then." Jughead squeezes his shoulder lightly. "You know, we never did actually spoon."

"Huh." Archie thinks back. "I guess you're right. I'm totally up for that now. Or, you know, not _up_ for it but, like, the opposite. Which works way better, because—"

"I'm going to stop you right there and point out that we're not up for anything until you make that trip to the bathroom after all. There's no way I'm engaging in spooning or any other type of skin-on-skin contact as long as your skin is covered in that," Jughead says, gesturing vaguely at Archie's torso.

"Oh. Right." The rapidly cooling come _is_ kind of sticky and uncomfortable, now that Jughead mentions it. Archie reluctantly stands up and announces, "Okay, back in a minute."

"Better make it five at least. I want you to actually wash it off in the shower, not just wipe it off with toilet paper."

"Aw, you're no fun," Archie pouts. Then it occurs to him that Jughead might think he's serious, and he immediately corrects himself: "Just kidding! You're actually the most fun boyfriend ever."

Jughead gives him a half-smile. "I'm trying."


End file.
